legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Cragger
Cragger is the prince of the Crocodile Tribe. He is the son of Crominus and Crunket, and the brother of Crooler. He was the primary antagonist of season 1 of the TV Series, while in seasons 2 and 3, he has become a protagonist. Biography (From LEGO.com) Cragger was always an extremely-competitive kid. He lived for the rush of victory. Laval actually liked that about him when they first met, and the two became best friends at a very young age. At the time, both cared only about adventure, fun, and the occasional prank. Cragger challenged Laval’s Lion sense of propriety, and Laval had a way of getting Cragger to laugh at himself – no small feat given Cragger’s oversized ego. But everything changed when Cragger had his first taste of Chi. There are strict rules about how old one must be to use Chi, and Cragger was far too young to handle its awesome power. For Cragger, Chi gave him that sense of ultimate power he had always been seeking. He never completely recovered from the experience. This was the beginning of the end for Laval and Cragger, as well as Chima’s thousand-year Age of Peace. Physical Appearance In every version of the minifigure and in the TV show, Cragger is a muscular, light green colored crocodile with lighter colored chest and abdomen scales, two pairs of white claws on his feet, red spikes running down his head, and a long tail (in some media.) A distinguishing feature about Cragger is his lack of a left eye, with a notable scar running across that area of his face. Cragger gained more and more attire throughout the course of the sets and TV show. In the first wave, he was nearly completely bare, clad in a pair of crimson chest straps in the shape of an X with a Chi-holder in the center and several teeth and a fish-bone adorning them. A large belt hung at his waist with more fangs and a couple of yellow ropes attached. From this belt extended a badly damaged loincloth, being the only garment below his waist. Later, during the Outlands mission, Cragger gained what is seemingly chainmail over his chest. He now wears a metal breastplate with a Chi-holder once again in its center. His arms are bare. Cragger's new leggings consist of a deep grey belt, holding on another crimson loincloth much like his original, only slightly larger and less notable, being concealed by a series of dark grey or sliver straps. His loincloth is decorated with a matching red rope and several teeth. During the Fire wars, Cragger was seen fully clothed for the first time. He wore a red and gold fire suit much like the other's. Being a major character alongside Laval, Cragger had a pair of unique, crocodile-head-shaped kneepads. His suit also contained several golden pieces of armor for each of his claws. Trivia *Cragger is the only main character in the series to have both of his parents make an appearance in the series. *In some of the concept art with the Crocodile tribe, there is a hunched crocodile figure with a scarred eye, presumably the original design of and precursor to Cragger. *In another piece of concept art, a prototype of Cragger has his damaged eye on the right side of his face instead of his left. *A version of Cragger is available to buy and use for the Lego Dimensions game. This version features similar printing to his Fire Chi attire, with a few alterations, and has a piece of Fire Chi in his harness. He comes in a Fun Pack with a crocodile speedboat. *Cragger says the last line of the show, asking how the heroes intend on getting down from Mount Cavora. *Cragger's 2013 profile poster depicts him with Crawley's torso, instead of his own. Gallery Cragger Poster.jpg|Artwork of Cragger Speedorz_Cragger.png|Cragger riding his Chompor V18 Speedor. 'Fire CHI' Cragger.png OrangeChiCrocColor.jpg|Cragger's Fire CHI armor concept art (Note that he still wears his father's crown in this image) Laval, Cragger, Rogon, Bladvic & Plovar.jpg Laval & Cragger (Fake Chi, Real Trouble).png Cragger's Fire Wings.jpg|Cragger wearing his Fire Wings 41 hoc.jpg Loc s2.jpg Cragger_Season_1.jpg Cragger Character card.png|Cragger's Character card from the Speedorz sets. be9c8ed50082c73a2042be546a59ea2c--lego-chima-cartoon-network.jpg Cragger_poster.jpg Bdcf2fc1da038bdcda0f532c01644df7.jpg 640px-Fire_Cragger_Wallpaper.jpg Cragger.jpg Cragger.png They froze ammunition.png LEGO Legends of Chima Cragger Teaser Video|Meet Cragger teaser video on chima.LEGO.com Category:Crocodiles Category:Second In-Commands Category:Princes and princesses Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Villains Category:Redeemed characters Category:8 Heroes of Chima Category:Main Heroes